Tim McGraw
by Never Goodbye
Summary: Six years ago one guy owned a piece of of two girls hearts but he broke them both. Now as two best friends set some high schoolers in place they let him know that even though he hurt them, they are thankfull for his hand in their current relationships.


A/N: Hey strangers! So Steph and I know that we haven't been around for a long time, however June has finally come and past! That was the best two weeks of our lives (even though I, Sammy, had to leave earlier then I thought I would.) So we know that this is in no part related to our SOMY world. And it's not supposed to be. We have a couple of things to say about that. We are still working on that, however it may be awhile before we update because we are both working and some drama went down involved with it and we feel like we have to protect it with our lives and right now neither one of us wants to lose our love for it, so we are taking some time off to work on glee stuff of our own and stuff we are writing together. This is the first one shot we wrote together. Although I have to tell you that Steph is a Finchel shipper on the show and I recently got her into Puckleberry fics so this was quit hard for her to write. But I (Sammy) ship Puckleberry hard core (how can you not love them? Shut up Steph!) However we both ship Quill (they are so adorable!) and this was the final product of my whining about wanting Steph to write a puckleberry with me, two weeks together and Taylor Swift on random replay on my I-touch!

Tim McGraw-Teen-Puckleberry/Quill-Complete.

* * *

"Daddy!" A voice yelled as two people walked into McKinley High's choir room.

Twenty-two year old Noah Puckerman looked across the room in time to see his six year old daughter get out of her seat and run across the room as fast as her legs would carry her. He bent at his knees and caught her in his arms as she jumped at him. "Hey baby girl." He said kissing her hair and standing up with her.

Six year old Beth Nevaeh Farbay-Puckerman wrapped her arms around her dad's neck and kissed his cheek looking at the left she felt her smile grow bigger. "Hi Aunt Rachel." She said waving at her dad's girlfriend who also happened to be her god mom.

"Hi beautiful." Rachel said kissing her cheek. "Where's your mama?" the twenty two year old asked.

"In Will's office with him." The little girl said pointing to the office that was still attached to the room.

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled stepping away from her boyfriend and someone she loved like her own daughter.

The blonde spun around on her heels, stopping in the middle of her conversation with her boyfriend to look out the window seeing her best friend standing in the middle of their choir room with her hands on her hips. Letting out a small squeal she ran out of the room and straight to Rachel throwing her arms around the petite brunet. "Bout damn time Berry!" Quinn said hugging her tighter as Rachel hugged her in return.

"Mommy, you get mad when daddy swears, so you can't either." Beth said from her spot on Puck's knees while he sat in his old chair.

"You just saw her last night when we all went out for dinner last night." Puck said rolling his eyes at the girls. They had been that way since they were seventeen years old.

"You're right Beth. I'm sorry." Quinn said smiling at her daughter then looked at Noah. "Yeah well you hold her hostage in Chicago. I only see her every other weekend when we meet up for Beth."

"You two fight over Rachel as if you had joint custody of her instead of Beth." Will said as he joined the other four.

"We're not fighting. Rach comes home with me every night." Puck said smirking at Quinn.

"God you are still the sixteen year old that knocked me up. Give me my daughter." Quinn said rolling her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"No Mommy, I want to stay with Daddy." Beth said fisting some of Noah's jeans.

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt Farbay." Matt teased walking though the door followed by Brittney and Santana behind him.

"Bite me." Quinn snapped then smiled at the three of them.

This was the first time that all of the original New Directions were home for summer vacation since they all split up after high school. Rachel and Noah went to University of Illinois, Chicago campus, the year they graduated. Puck was in their education program as his major with a minor in physical education. Rachel was in their music program, even though they were two states away from their two good friends and Beth they still talked almost every day. Both of them made the three and a half hour trip to meet up with Quinn and Will so they could have Beth every other weekend and holidays.

"Let's get this party started!" Mike Said walking into the classroom, with Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, and Tina coming in behind him.

"Hey Other Asian, Athera, Homo, Wheels, Crazy Asian," Puck said as he ducked Quinn trying to hit him as he placed Beth on the floor. The oringal New Directions stood around catching up on what had happened in the few short weeks the group had been apart. They were all shocked into silence when they seen who stood at the door.

"Who are you?" Beth asked looking up at the tall man who had just walked into the room in a strange uniform. No one said anything, the stranger looked at her.

"God Hudson, You don't recognize drizzle?" Quinn asked.

"Drizzle's a baby," Finn said confused.

"She was five years ago dumbass." Puck said rolling her eyes.

"Noah!" Rachel scolded

"Daddy, mommy said don't cuss. " Beth told him for the second time that day. Thirty minutes later Finn was sitting across the room watching as his former friends caught up with each other, one thing that caught his attention was Beth dancing in between Rachel and Will who were talking about something but still paying attention to the little girl. As he watched the two he began to wonder if Mr. Shue had acted on Rachel's schoolgirl crush on him. He was broke out of his wonderings by Puck and Quinn walking back into the room, he watched as they made their way over to the three and Puck scooped Beth up making her giggle while Quinn leaned down and kissed Will.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Mommy says people can't cuss."

"Well Mommy just kissed our teacher."

"No Mommy kissed our Will, totally different."

"So what Daddy kisses Rachel now?" He said sarcastically.

"Well he is Puckacuores." She said turning around and running to Puck.

Rachel felt her cheeks light on fire at Beth's comment. "Rach?" Finn asked looking at the girl that got away.

"If you talked to any of us after you enlisted then you'd already know about it." Puck said slipping his arm over her shoulders as her eyes stayed locked with the floor.

"I didn't say your name." Finn said glaring at him then turned back to Rachel. "After everything you can't even man up and tell me."

"I don't owe you anything Finn. You haven't been around for the last six years. I've changed and so has everyone else." She snapped at him.

"We graduated four years ago."

"And you haven't been mentally here since junior year when we broke up."

"Screw you!" Finn yelled her.

"Finn, stop!" Quin said jumping to help her friend.

"You stay out of this. I have nothing to say to you and haven't since I told you I was through with you and I still don't." Finn yelled as he pointed his finger in her face like he did all those years ago. Beth held her hands over her ears as this mean stranger named Finn, yelled at her Mommy, Daddy, and Aunty Rachel all while tears streamed down her face. Each time his voice got louder she would cringe and want to run and hide. Finally Kurt picked her up and held her close to his chest.

"Finn, calm down. We have a little girl in the room." Kurt tried to calm his brother down.

"How the fuck could you, of all people let me walk into this?" Finn asked a little softer to Kurt.

"This is the first time Mom could get you home. I wasn't going to let something that you really have no say in, stop you." Kurt told him.

"Let's just all calm down. Finn I understand that this is hard for you to wrap your mind around." Will started.

"You don't know shit about this." Finn said turning to the man he use to go to for advice. "How could you?" he asked then stormed out of the room leaving everyone shocked behind him.

"I need a drink, how about you Beth?" Puck said.

"Bud Light." She said grabbing his hand as Kurt sat her down.

"How about Apple Juice instead, I'm not sure they'd believe your fake I.D. Squirt." Quinn said as Rachel grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door with the rest of the club following. A few minutes later they were sitting around one of the tables at Applebee's.

"So Will how is the Glee Club?" Artie asked.

"It's um it's okay. We still have a great group. They just have a large ego."

"Like Puck large?" Kurt asked, before he grunted in pain as Puck kicked him before he went back to cutting up Beth's food.

Will laughed then continued "No more like Vocal Adareliane large."

"They've all seemed to forgotten where they've started from."

"Why don't we remind them? I didn't spend all four years of high school, getting slushie facials just to have it go to hell." Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"I'm going to regret this but what do you suggest?" Will asked looking at Quinn.

"We do a small showcase." Quinn said.

"Problem, no male lead. Because Finn is an ass once again."

"DADDY!" Beth said getting on her dad once again for cussing.

"Puck can do it." Quinn and Rachel said at the same time with big smiles.

"No." Puck said rolling his eyes.

"But it's for Glee club, and without Glee you wouldn't have Berry." Quinn said smirking at him as she threw a low blow.

"It still would've happen even if I hadn't of shaken my ass." At his latest cuss word Beth just threw her hands in the air and made a small noise before she went back to her food.

"If they're dragging me into this, you're coming down with me." Will said.

"You know how they are but you opened your mouth anyway." Puck said looking at someone he thought of as a close friend.

"I'm just trying to save what we built."

"You mean what Rachel and Finn built." He said sitting back in his seat pulling his hand away from Rachel's slightly.

"Daddy be nice."

"Sorry baby girl."

"If you wanna make it up to me. Sing with them."

"Damn Kid." He muttered under his breath before he turned to Beth.

"Okay Baby Girl. I'll do it." He said before turning to Rachel "But there's no way in hell I'm doing Don't Stop Believing."

"Fair enough. Quinn and I will start selecting songs when we get home and I will text everyone then I will figure out a time for us to rehearse to tomorrow." Rachel said as Will and Puck both rolled their eyes knowing their were both most likely going to be spending the night alone while the girls blasted music trying to find the right song.

* * *

Later that night after Beth had been put to bed Quinn and Rachel were on the floor of the apartment with 1,000's of cd's scattered around them while Puck and Will sit on the couches trying to have conversations over the girl's outbursts.

"NO!"

"God woman, what is wrong this time?" Puck asked breaking away from his conversation with Will.

"Quinn wants to do No Air."

"Hell No!" Puck yelled

Before anybody else could say anything they heard Beth yelling from her room. "Will! Mommy! Will! Mommy!" Quinn and Will both jumped up and ran to the little girl's room.

"What's wrong Munckin?" Will asked as he sat down on her bed.

"Scary monsters were trying to eat you and mommy." She said holding her arms out to him.

"There's no scary monsters baby." Quinn said sitting down behind Will as he pulled her into his lap.

"Promise?" the little girl asked.

"I promise." Quinn said.

"Will you check under the bed?" She asked looking up at Will.

"Sure thing." He said kissing her forehead then placed her in Quinn's lap. Once he checked under the bed and then the closet he sat down next to the two girls. "See no monsters like Mommy said."

"You want to come down stairs with me, Will, Daddy, and Aunty Rachel?" Quinn said as she gathered her daughter's sandy blonde hair in a hand to tie a ponytail around it.

* * *

The next day the oringal New Directions minus Finn plus Beth was rehearsing in the choir room. After Beth's nightmare the night before her Quinn, and Rachel had chosen five songs for the choir and now they were all trying to agree on three. They had already agreed on Don't Stop Believing with Artie on lead, Keep Holding on and they were now attempting to decide the third one.

"I think Berry should do Don't Rain On My Parade." Puck said, and everyone rolled his or her eyes.

"You just wanna see her in that black dress." Will said, Beth was running around with her mother's ipod in her ears, so Will caught her as she ran by.

"What song should we sing munkicn?" He asked sitting her on his lap.

"When you think Tim McGraw, I hope you think of me." She sang.

"Nope we are not doing some girly song. Next song baby girl." Puck said, the little girl focused as Will helped her change the song.

"My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you wanna it to your dreams stay big your worries stay small." All of New Directions were nodding their heads.

"I think we have a winner, that's perfect for the new New Directions." Rachel said. Later on in the practice, everyone was kind of spread across the room in different groups. Rachel and Quinn were sitting over in the corner with one of the guitars just messing around.

"I think we should do something for the boys." Rachel said

"The boys?" Quinn asked raising her one eyebrow.

"Finn, Noah and Will."

"Why Finn?" Quinn asked as her mind flashed back to two afternoons ago.

"Because I mean what he did was unaccepted but I can also see why he did it. And I act like being with him was the worst part of my life but it really wasn't. He just wasn't the one for me. But I know at least with Noah the ghost of my relationship with Finn still causes problems. Does it with Will?"

"Sorta. The big thing with Will is that even after all these years together he thinks I'm settling. And he mentions Finn then. Because besides Will, Finn has been my only boyfriend."

"I think I have the perfect song."

* * *

Later that night everyone had already left and Rachel had kidnapped Quinn to go with her, Puck and the rest of their friends for a late dinner and movie, he was in charge of munkicn duty, which was why he was walking across the empty parking lot with Beth asleep on his shoulder. When he got to his car he saw Finn leaning up against his car.

"Finn?"

"Mr. Shue."

"You can call me Will now."

"I guess I can." Finn said looking at Beth who was sleeping on his shoulder. Will pulled the backdoor open and placed Beth into her booster seat and kissed her on the forehead. As he rose back up he could tell this was going to be a fight.

"Quinn and Puck's okay with you playing daddy. But I'm not good enough."

"I'm not daddy, Finn. I'm just Will to her; Quinn and Puck are mommy and daddy."

"But you act like her father."

"I love her like she's my own. I've been there since the beginning but I know I'm not her father and she knows I'm not her daddy."

"But she knows your fucking her mommy."

"Watch it Finn. She knows me and her mother loves each other and that I'll always be there for her and Quinn."

"I just don't get it."

"Not a lot of people do. But we just have something special, we fought it for so long but finally in Quinn's senior year we gave it a shot and six years later here we stand. And if you can't respect our relationship or even Puck and Rachel's then there's no place for you anymore. You gotta make the choice Finn. Are you going to stand up and make a choice to leave the past behind or are you going to run away like that scared little boy you used to be." Finn just nodded his head as Will got into his car and drove away.

* * *

The next day the original new directions were sitting up the room as the new New Directions came in.

"Who are all these old people?" Natasha the new 'Rachel' asked has she walked into the room.

"We're the original new directions; we're here to show you how it's done." Puck said.

"We're doing just fine on our own, I think our two national titles's speak for themselves." The young girl said.

"Ugh. Some people are so annoying." Rachel whispered to Will and Quinn as they finished setting up.

"Welcome to you in High school." Will said with a laugh as he handed Quinn his guitar.

After everyone had steeled Will stepped in front of the new group of kids.

"So I've noticed some changes over the last few months and I've decided that we needed to remember our past. So I've asked the original new directions to come and do a short showcase for you. So I gave you the 2009 McKinley High New Directions." Will said as the original eleven took their old spots.

"So one question. You eleven really think you can show us how it's done when you loser asses didn't even place at your first regional?" Jamie Harrison, or the new Finn in Will's mind, as he slipped his arms over Natasha's shoulders.

"Shut up, sit back and listen punks. Not only did we place first in every competition after that, but we looked amazing doing it." Quinn snapped at them. She hated these kids and she hated when she had to deal with their attitudes and she hated the way they treated Will on a daily bases.

"We're the reason you kids have this program." Tina finally spoke up.

"Shut up, sit back and listen while we smack you down like the hand of God." Artie said grabbing his guitar before he and Puck started to strum the cords to True Colors. As Quinn and Rachel took a seat of Puck as everyone else sat in their old spots.

"You with the sad eyes  
don't be discouraged  
oh I realize  
it's hard to take courage  
in a world full of people  
you can lose sight of it all  
and the darkness inside you  
can make you fell so small  
But I see your true colors  
shining through " Tina sang her hert ou like she did all those years ago.

"I see your true colors  
and that's why I love you  
so don't be afraid to let them show  
your true colors  
true colors are beautiful  
like a rainbow" the group of friends sang together. They still found themselves locking eyes and smiling at people that they never thought they would be friends. Rachel locked eyes with Puck as they sang to each other, they did love each other but she couldn't help but to get angry at him when he closed off and pulled away over Finn drama. Even though there was no longer any Finn drama for her. Her hand found it's self at home on his knee as they smiled at each other as Tina took over the next verse.

"Show me a smile then  
don't be unhappy, can't remember  
when I last saw you laughing  
if this world makes you crazy  
and you've taken all you can bear  
you call me up  
because you know I'll be there" Tina sang once again by herself.

"And I'll see your true colors  
shining through  
I see your true colors  
I see your true colors  
so don't be afraid to let them show  
your true colors  
true colors are beautiful  
like a rainbow." The friends smiled and laughed with their eyes as the new New Directions looked from them to their own new club. They could admit that the old people could carry tunes.

"cant remember when i last saw you laughing  
if this world makes you crazy  
and you've taken all you can bear  
you call me up  
because you know I'll be there" Tina finished her last part of the solo before all of the glee club launhed into the end of the song.

"And I'll see your true colors  
shining through  
I see your true colors  
I see your true colors  
and that's why I love you  
so don't be afraid to let them show  
your true colors  
true colors  
see your true colors  
shining through  
YEAH! " as Marcades hit her high note the door was pushed open. Finn silently made his way into the room and watced his friends belting out a song and having a blast doing it. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed with his eyes in the middle of a song. It had to be the reginoals his somphore year when he and Rachel finally gave their relationship a real shot.

"I can see your true colors  
and that's why i love you  
so don't be afraid  
to let them show  
your true colors  
true colors  
true colors  
Are Beautiful like the Rainbow." They finised together and then busted out laughing as they smiled at the other ones next to them.

"Before Quinn and I do this next song, we want to give you girls a little warning." Rachel said after she and Quinn moved their stools to the center of the room. "You girls may think that you have your whole lives figured out." Rachel said as she crossed her legs. "You may think that in this very second that the person you are dating right now is the person you want to spend the rest of your life with, and they very well may be." Rachel said glanceing at Puck.

"But chances are they aren't. Chances are you haven't met that person yet or if you have…" Quinn trailed off.

"Just neither one of you knows it yet, but when you find that person they will be the greatest person to ever happen to you." Racehl finished smiling at Puck.

Quinn glanced from Will to Finn before she started strumming the song that had been a smash hit during their high school years. At the time she couldn't relate to it, but now she could. While the end of her relationship with Finn was heartbreaking, there were moments that were perfect and beautiful.

"He said the way my blue eyes shined  
put those Ohio stars to shame that night.  
I said "thats a lie"." The two girls sang together as the looked from the other halves to the one boy that at one point owned a piece of both of their hearts.

"Just a boy in a Chevy truck,  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck  
On back roads at night.  
And I was right there beside him  
All summer long.  
And then the time that we woke up to find  
That summer'd gone." Quinn sang her heart out while her eyes locked on Finn's the entier time. She hoped that he could feel and hear how thankful she was for him. They may not have ever had a good relationship after babygate broke down, but the moments that they had before all of that were great for her teenage self.

"But when you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song.  
The one we danced to all night long.  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake.  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think that little black dress.  
Think of my head on your chest,  
And my old faded blue jeans.  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me." The girls sang the chourse together before Rachel launched into her solo.

"September saw a month of tears,  
And thankin' God that you weren't here  
To see me like that.  
But in a box, beneath my bed,  
There's a letter that you never read,  
From three summers back.  
It's hard not to find it all a little bittersweet,  
And looking back on all of that it's nice to believe." Rachel closed her eyes as her mind flashed back to six years ago when she and Finn fell apart after a summer of being together. Her mind was back in the dark place of that September and how all she felt like she did was cry. However when she opened her eyes they found Noah and she couldn't help but smile at the fact then even after all these years his friendship and love was the one thing that could make her laugh, smile, and cry all at the same time.

"When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song.  
The one we danced to all night long.  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake.  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think that little black dress.  
Think of my head on your chest,  
And my old faded blue jeans.  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me.  
And you're back for the first time since then,  
You're standin' in front of us,  
And there's a letter left on our doorsteps,  
And the first thing that we'll read is  
When I think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you know I think of your favorite song.  
Someday I'll turn my radio on;  
I hope it takes us back to that place.  
When I think happiness,  
I think that little black dress.  
And think of your heads on my chest,  
And your old faded blue jeans.  
When I think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you know think of you,  
Oh, think of us,  
Mmmmm.  
He said the way my blue eyes shined,  
Put those Ohio stars to shame that night.  
I said "thats a lie"." The two girls finised together. They saw Finn send them a smile and finally nod at them in understanding. He messed up when he gave up on everyones friendship and the past four years he had recived email, letters, and text messages but he never returned anything. He now knew that they couldn't wait around for him. He knew he had to make things right. As Quinn set the guitar down, Will stepped forward again.

"Okay guys for the next two songs we need to head to the autotuourim." The oringals headed out one way while the new gang went out a diffenrt way so Finn followed his friends to the autourdium stage.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I checked out of Glee all those years ago and I'm sorry that I stopped being friends with everyone. I was just lost and confused and I dind't know how to deal with everything. But I want to try and give all of our friendships a shot again. If all of you will let me."

"You can start by doing Don't Stop Believing, it is what started all this after all." Rachel said.

"But you kiss my girl and I will kick your ass." Puck said

"Daddy!" Beth yelled at him and stomping her foot in true Rachel and Quinn fashion.

"Sorry Baby Girl."

"I promise no kissing Rachel."

"or Quinn." Will added.

"or Quinn." He said with a laugh.

Once the two groups were in the autotuourim the high school kids were seated in the first two rows as the adults walked out onto the stage. Will and Beth sat down in the front row dead ecnter. "This is the reason why we're all here today." Finn said from his spot between Quinn and Brittney. "Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere." Finn sang as he stepped out from his mark.

"Just a city boy  
Born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere" Rachel sang as she stepped out and meet him.

"A singer in a smoky room  
The smell of wine and cheap perfume " Finn sang at her with a smie as he turned her into Noah's waiting arms.

"For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on" Quinn sang to him with her own giant smile as he turned her into Matt's arms.

"Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night.  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night" The group of tweleve of sang together in perfect harmony as they all clapped and bounced around the stage like they were sixteen years old again.

"Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill." Santana sang smiling at Artie then at Brittney as they grabbed pinkys and spun the other around.

"Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time" Artie sang as he rolled in front of them and poped a one wheel wheely and spun around with them.

"Some will win, some will lose  
Some are born to sing the blues" Quinn sang her heart out hitting her higest notes.

"Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on." Matt sang as he danced his way into the center stage.

"Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlight people  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people" the group finished their performance together but with Rachel dancing with Noah and Quinn with Finn but they switched off each time they spun or twirled. As they trailed off with the last note the new kids stood up and started to clap with Will and Beth as the orginal kids took a group bow. A few mintues later the oringals were seated on stools.

"So this song is one we picked because it's our wish that all of you see what this club is truly about and see that you can be better then all the other clubs without having the egos." Quinn said.

"It's also our wish that you realize high school isn't your whole life, it's just a stepping stone to making you into who your supposed to be. So don't take it so seroius, just because you're a jock dons't mean that you can't date a Geek. Or just because you're a geek dons't mean you can't be popular. But all of those titles don't mean anything if your not happy with your life. So the key to high school is going to sound corny, but the key to high school is to be yourself and never comprise that. And most of all be happy." Rachel said

"Oh and don't throw the geeks in the trash can because you'll probably work for them one day. Or slushie the girl gleeks. Chances are they will be the one you go home to everynight." Puck said with a smile to Kurt then a wink to Rachel who giggled as she blushed and looked down at their joined hands on her lap.

"I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you wanna go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile.  
But more than anything, more than anything...

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

I hope you never look back, but you never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And always give more than you take.  
But more than anything, yeah, more than anything...

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish. Yeah, yeah.

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish (my wish, for you).

This is my wish (my wish, for you)  
I hope you know somebody loves you (my wish, for you).  
May all your dreams stay big (my wish, for you)."

* * *

Later that night, Will and Puck was sitting at the local bar after the girls had kicked them out of the apartment for one last girls night since Puck, Rachel, and Beth was heading back to Chiagco the next night and the next day they were spending time with their familes.

"I wanna ask Berry to marry me."

"Well we better do it at the same time or we'll never hear the end of it." Will said placing his bottle back down on the counter.

"If Baby Girl is cool with it that is."

"Oh she will be, she's been carrying around flower baskets and humming the wedding march for the past three months." Will said rolling his eyes with a smile.

"I knew it was a bad idea when she and Rach came home with wedding magazines last time we had her before school let out." Puck laughed.

"So when and where?" Will asked cutting to the chace.

"I talked to her dads a few weeks ago, so we're good there. But I'm thinking we should before we head back tomorrow night. You guys are coming to the cookout tomorrow with our families' right? I mean I know you guys were invited since we're taking Beth home with us." Puck said looking at his mentor and best friend.

"Yeah we'll be there. I told Jim and Steve I would look there cars since it's making some 'funny' noises according to Rachel." Will said rolling his eyes and adding air qoutes to funny. "But we need to talk to the munchkin, to check with her even though those two had corrcperted her little brain."

"I'm good, but yeah you do. She's been pushing for this for a long time." Puck said bringing his bottle up to his lips to take a swig.

* * *

The rest of the night and the next day passed in a bluh, at four in the evening Rachel, Puck, and Quinn left to the store to pick up a few more things for her dads and then took off to the house where they were going to meet up with their families and Will later on.

Will walked into Beth's room where she was throwing some last minute things in her her suitcase. "Can I talk to you for a minute squirt?" Will asked sitting on her bed.

"Sure Will." She smiled at him.

"What would you think if I asked your mommy to marry me?" he asked running a hand though his hair.

"Finally!" she said launching herself into his arms. "I get to be the flower girl right?" she asked smiling at him.

"Of course. But I want to ask you something else." He said kissing her forehead. She just nodded at him. "I know you have your Daddy and I never want to take his place, I know how important he is to you and he's my best friend. But I was wondering if you would please be my daughter as well as Puck's daughter." Will said looking into her bright blue eyes.

"I would love to be your daughter also Will."She said with a smile before kissing his cheek.

"Great. You can't say anything to your mom and Rachel though sweetie. They can't know yet." He said with a big smile.

"I promise." She added.

* * *

Later that day Will and Beth walked into the Berry's backyard. As they walked in Beth made her way thourgh the adults to the CD player as Will made his way toward Puck, Rachel and Quinn. Sending Puck quick nod the two turned to smile at the girls.

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other to the boys. "What are you two up to?" Rachel as Noah shifted from foot to foot.

"You're nuts babe. I think you pernioa is setting in again." He smirked at her then tried to kiss her.

"Noah Aaron Puckerman, if you think you can be mean to me then try to kiss me, you better think twice. It can be a long ride back to Chicgoa in the back seat." She gleared at him.

"Sersiouly Will. You two are up to something we can see it on your face." Quinn said just as Howie Day's Collied played from the speakers.

Noah and Will both grabbed their girlfriend's hands as they each dropped to one knee in front of them.

"Babe….Ber…Rach…aw fuck this shit is hard." Noah said as he locked yes with the love of his life. "I've been in love with you since sophmore year but was too much of a fuck up to actually do anything about it for real untill we were seniors. But for that year and a half I thank god every damn day for your friendship and what you mean to me. Babe you're my best friend and one of the two reasons I get up every morning. Please marry me Berry?" he smirked at her.

"Of course!" she squaled jumping up and down the all but pulled him from the ground and threw herself at him and attached herself to his lips.

At the same time Will was smiling up at Quinn with his adorable smile that she had loved since her senior year. "I already asked Beth to be my daughter so I'm hoping that you will agree to make me the happiest man on the face of the planet and agree to spend the rest of our long lives with me at your side?" Will asked meeting the blue eyes that he has loved for going on six years.

"About damn time Will!" she siad before copying her best friend's actions and pulling him up to her as appluse broke out like wildfire though the backyard for the two couples.

* * *

One year later Rachel and Quinn was both standing in the back of a church waiting for the wedding march to begin, instead of planning two whole separte weddings they had finally comprised and decdied to have a double wedding. It was decdided that Rachel and Puck would go first with Will and Quinn as best man and maid of honor and then once Rachel and Puck were married them and Will and Quinn would switch places. And since Quinn's parents no longer had a daughter and Rachel couldn't decide which father should walk her down the asile they were walking eachother down the asile. They were broke out of their panic by the back church door opening.

"Oh I guess wrong enterance." Finn said stepping toward them.

"You think?" Quinn said with a laugh as she hugged him.

"We dind't think you were going to make it Hudson." Rachel said as she hugged him next.

"Wasn't sure I could get leave. Wow you both look beautiful." He said looking at both of the girls who at one point had been the 'one' in his life and it was at that moment that it truly hit him the past was just that the past and there was no going back.

"Thank you." Rachel said.

"Um I better get to my seat, so this show can get started." He said with a laugh and a wave as he walked off.

"What did we see in him?" Rachel asked jokilgny.

"A hot body?" Quinn shot back as the music started to play. The doors swung open and they started their walk down the asile, with one last glance at Finn they both looked staright ahead at Puck and Will and never looked back. Over the past few years they had learned it dind't matter if a boy knew all your favorite songs in high school or that you thought he was the one. What mattered was that you learned to let those dreams go if they didn't come true because sometimes true love was staring you in the face the whole time and you didn't realize it till you let the past go.

* * *

This is not my firat fan fiction but it is my first one for Glee. This is cowritten with my best friend who is a finchel shipper so please play nice. be on the look out for more Puckleberry by me since they are so effing cute.


End file.
